clawreaperfandomcom-20200215-history
Clawreaper (Simon Davidson)
Bio: A hero of anytime of day that brings havoc and tension to all evildoers. A master martial artist and skillful in stealth with a sense of heart and justice. The hero we need but don't want. The Clawreaper is here. Description Clawreaper also known as Simon Davidson is a character in the Clawreaper series. He is the main protagonist. Origins Simon Davidson was born on a unknown date with his twin sister Stellar to parents who abandoned them at infancy. On a very stormy night in SkyCity, they were left at their uncle Martin's doorstep ; he took them and raised them as if they were his own. Simon's childhood was normal for every kid of the time. He spent most of his time exceeding in academics and reading comic books. He read of superheroes and supervillians and dreamt that he could have incredible powers and beat up baddies like the heroes in his comics did. One day him and his closet friend Maurice were walking home from school when a thug stopped them and demanded for their wallets. Simon was full of anxiety while Maurice stayed confident and stood up against the thug. The thug pulled out a pocket knife and slashed his throat causing him to fall to the ground a pool of blood as the Simon watched the murderer run away he fell on his knees and mourned his friends death and regretted the decision of not doing anything in this dire situation. He swore that he change things and avenge his friend. That same night he hunted the thug down and beat him senseless until the police arrive to see nothing but a broken up man and a opened window as the fog of the night grew deep. Simon would from there on be tired of the critical state of this city and do something about it. He trained in martial arts and mastered a variety of stealth techniques, he designed a costume that would keep him lightweight and allow him to remain in the shadows. After saving a man from a confrontation with a crook the man repayed the debt by taking Simon into his industrial lab where he manufactured high tech gear for the military and provided him with upgrades to his arsenal including a grapple hook, rocket thrusters, and grenades. Now fully equipped Simon went on as a new hero to protect the innocent lives of SkyCity from the forces of the underground crooks to the more unnatural and unworldly beings. He was here on known as Clawreaper. Appearance Clawreaper is a skinny tall male with black hair and brown eyes. He dons a gray jump jacket with a design of his calling card on the back (a skull with two tears down its face), a black ski mask with high tech visors, black sweat pants, black tactical boots and black leather gloves. His alter ego is Simon Davidson a normal everyday college student who lives in a crappy apartment in the center of SkyCity. Personality Simon is a very kind and understanding person who usually likes making friends but when available, chooses to keep to himself. As a vigilante, Clawreaper is serious and wholesome being with regard to nothing but justice and doing whats right. In terms of his overall attitude he is very average for his 21 year old age group. Abilities ''' Being a mortal human Simon does not posses any supernatural abilities. He merely uses his martial arts and stealth skills to fight crime in SkyCity. He has trained in over 30 different types of fighting styles including Kung Fu, Karate, Grappling, Taekwondo, Moi tai, etc. He has taught himself many ways of stealth and manipulation of others and good use of whatever surroundings and environment he is in. Simon also posses a variety of gadgets and weapons to aid him in combat such as his visor. His visor is his most important gadget allowing him to see in night vision, x-ray vision, heat signature, etc. His emp grenades are able to disable any electronic device that is in its blast radius. His smoke screens are small capsules when thrown release a large amount of smoke allowing for escapes or to disorient enemies while releasing small loud sparks as a means to distract enemies. Acid grenades are his most lethal gadgets causing a explosion of sulfuric acid to melt through objects and even people. His boots have two abilities, the sensory soles allow him to stick to surfaces and thus walk on walls and ceilings, the rocket thrusters are able to propel him in a dash and can act as a jet contraption allowing for temporary flight. His grappel hook can allow for him to climb and mantle buildings. '''Trivia *Clawreaper's parents are never referenced and are preferred to be kept anonymous * Simon finds that Diablo is able to change her ways and be good but will always know that he'll have to live with her constant villainous deeds for the rest of his life *Clawreaper according to the creator is a perfect mix between Spiderman and Batman *Clawreaper never kills but at one point did want Diablo to die *Simon is a furry